The Deciding Point
by PsychicFairy
Summary: Um... Has a lotta STH Comix stuffs, so if you don't read them, don't read this. -.- FF.net REALLY needs to make a STH Comix section.


DISCLAIMER- I own no one, suprisingly. This is about the... THIRD time not using anyone. Three out of Thirty-one... hmm...  
-DECIDING POINT-  
-Quote from the chappie-  
"Funny thing with the Dark Legion is the fact that when you join them, you don't quit. And if the legionarre has a life outside Kragok and Dimitri, they reach the Deciding Point. And they must choose weather to live and sacrifice their family, or to die and spare their family." –Locke  
-Chapter One -  
  
Vector the crocodile approached the small home of Julie-su and Knuckles the echidna. He had a squirming toddler in his left arm, and knocked the door with his right. A pink echidna with purple tips on her quills and some robiticed parts aunsered the door.  
  
"Yes? Oh. Lara?" She asked, reaching out and grabbing the small pink and red echidna from Vector's arm.  
  
"Yep. There was this totally hot chick under a tree, and I started pulling my moves on her, and that rugrat started throwing acorns at us!" Vector yelled. Julie-su couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"She is truly my daughter, then." Vector rolled his eyes at this comment. He then stomped off, slightly angry. "Lord save us all from Vector…" Julie-su muttered as she walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. She smiled at what she saw, namely a father and a son, or her father in law and her husband, sitting at the table, talking. She picked up the words "Lara-su" and "your daughter" quite a bit. Julie-su walked in, Lara-su in her arm, and kissed Knuckles on the forehead.  
  
"Hello, Julie," Locke said. Knuckles looked up and noticed Lara in her mother's arm.  
  
"Did she do something AGAIN?" Knuckles asked, reaching out for Lara-su. Julie-su handed her over and explained what happened.  
  
"Vector said that she started throwing rocks at him from a tree when he was trying to pick up a hot chick."  
  
"Uncle Vector was saying it ALL wrong, Daddy!" Lara-su said to the laughing Knuckles.  
  
"I'm sure he was, Lara," Knuckles said.  
  
"Vector's the crocodile, right?" Locke asked. Knuckles nodded.  
  
"And the only one to not have a child in the Light Legion!" Lara yelled. Knuckles looked at her curiously. "We renamed it. Chaotix was just so… OLD." Locke laughed.  
  
"She is truly your daughter, Knuckles!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Dad." Knuckles let Lara-su down and she ran off to her room, Julie-su close behind. Knuckles watched them leave, then turned back to Locke.  
  
"Have you been training her?"  
  
"Dad, she's three years old," Knuckles said.  
  
"But you need to step out of the picture when she's nine," Locke said, slightly urgent. Knuckles kept his voice down to a whisper.  
  
"Dad, I don't wanna lose Julie-su. If that means I need to break Guardian Rule, then I will. I will NOT repeat history and disappear out of my child's life." Locke sighed.  
  
"You don't get it. You were too young when your mother left me. It wasn't because I was raising you wrong. It was mainly because I had joined the Dark Legion in my youth." Knuckles stared at him, mouth hanging open.  
  
"What?" He whispered.  
  
"Knuckles, what I tell you here will STAY here. Do not tell anyone else, not even Julie-su, okay?" Locke said. Knuckles nodded and Locke began to tell his story. "When I was young, I was the apple of my father's eye, then he abandoned me at the Master Emerald shrine, saying it was my destiny. All the other guardians just shut up and guarded, but I didn't. I went insane with loneliness. Then, the Dark Legion showed up, wanting the Master Emerald. I gave it to them, and I also joined them." Locke paused and let this sink in. Knuckles was still sitting there, mouth agape. Locke spoke again, "While on a mission, I met your mother. She was wonderful, and I fell in love with her. I got a moment alone with her, and the story came out. She comforted me, saying I could quit the Dark Legion. I thought I did." Locke sighed. "Funny thing with the Dark Legion is the fact that when you join them, you don't quit. And if the legionarre has a life outside Kragok and Dimitri, they reach the Deciding Point. And they must choose weather to live and sacrifice their family, or to die and spare their family." Locke leaned back in his chair, signifying his story was finished.  
  
"But… what did you choose?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"I chose to die and spare my family, but the day before I was to be executed, Lara-le divorced me and ran off, and the Brotherhood told me to abandon you at the Master Emerald shrine, if your training was complete. I did so, and when Kragok found out I had no family, they spared my life and said I could leave," Locke said.  
  
"But why did you bring that up?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"First off, you brought it up, and second off, Julie-su is and will meet the same Deciding Point." Knuckles stared at his father, not believing a word of it.  
  
"I don't believe a word of it." Knuckles spoke his thoughts. Locke chuckled.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't. But be forewarned when that moment comes for your wife." With that, Locke stood up, straightening his white button-down shirt and walking out without a goodbye. Knuckles stared after him, EXTREMELY confused. Lara-su ran up to Knuckles and tapped him on the knee until he noticed her. He looked down at her, then crouched down to her level.  
  
"Daddy, what were you and Grampa talking about?" She asked in a curious tone. Knuckles remembered what Locke had said, then smiled and ruffled her bangs, making her giggle.  
  
"Don't worry about it Lara. It has nothing to do with you." With that, he picked her up and stood up, walking to her nursery to play with her. A pair of metal eyes shifted in the bush outside the kitchen and the owner of those eyes stood up, rubbing the leaves out of his cloak.  
  
"Oh, she has EVERYTHING to do with it, Knuckles. Everything," The shadowy figure said, then disappeared, going back to his headquarters.  
-----------  
  
Alright, messed up I know. And for the FIRST time ever, I'M WRITING USING QUOTATION MARKS!! -Points at the handful of people that hate script writing- ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!?!  
  
Member of Group: No.  
  
Me: -Eye twitch and pulls out her FlameThrower and burns the guy- Anyone else not happy? No? Good. Now scurry off and Reveiw! 


End file.
